rrratherfandomcom-20200213-history
Republic of Rrrather
The Republic of Rrrather is a political entity that is ruled by Rrrather users and headed by Tristeng. In the beginning, it was a measly nation that did not have a place in international politics until it was attacked by North Korea and proceeded to invade the country. There are currently two alternate timelines in Rrrather: One in which they migrated to space and took over Alpha Centauri, the canon ending in which they constructing laser satellites and ruled the world, and one in which they stayed and WW3 never happened. Rrrather can best be described as a direct democracy with socialist economics. As of January 4th, 2015 the Republic has collapsed due to economic instability. History of the Republic * The Republic is unified into a nation * The Republic becomes a scientific superpower * The Republic establishes a universal housing system and begins distributing food nationwide * Racial equality emerges in the Republic, but gender equality was not reached until later * Tberr is established as a dictator * Otakumon gains control of the Republic's entertainment industry * Derpina is elected as the Republic's ambassador * The Republic begins sending aid to developing countries * Major urban development programs begin, which build large metropolises. * The Republic is officially named the "Ruling Republic of Rrrather" * New elections are held and reforms are introduced, ousting Tberr from power * The United Nations recognize Rrrather as an independent nation, and the denonym "Ratherians" is established * Rrrather is struck by a terrorist attack that the government blames on North Korea, but no evidence is found * Rrrather secretly helps the United States take over Mexico * The "Family Safety Act" is introduced, restricting civil rights to reduce crime * TalkedAce and Phenenas lead a joint attack on North Korea after an attempted invasion of Rrrather * Anti-Imperialist factions in the Republic manage to avoid the invasion of Southeast Asia by Rrrather * Rrrather's first space advancements are achieved after the North Korean campaign * A civil war is barely avoided during peace talks with Rrrather revolutionaries. * Imperialist factions in the Republic convince the people to support the annexation of North Korea * The government turns in an arms dealer who helped start a war between China and Russia and earns the UN's respect * The United Nations allows the Republic to join their ranks and appoints ChronicRose as their speaker * The United Nations begrudgingly allows the Republic to keep North Korea and Helens is appointed as the ruler of the colony Policies of the Republic There are many policies that the Republic has created, most of which were voted on by the people through democratic means. These policies include... * Having strict border security * Establishing a free market system * Making a free healthcare system * Allowing corporate donations to political parties * Establishing a liberal democracy * Legalizing Marijuana * Introducing Progressive Taxation * Establishing anti-poverty measures to decrease crime * Legalizing public nudity (Note: This was the closest decision ever made in the Republic, 51% voted yes) * Strengthening the military * Banning extremist political groups * Banning public monitoring by the government * Seperating Church and State * Establishing new Education budgets * Requiring convicts to donate blood